Alert class
The Alert class was a class of escort carrier in the late 23rd and early 24th centuries. For a list of Alert class ships, see List of Alert class Ships. Design and Construction Half the size of the Majestic class supercarriers, the Alert class vessels are the only carriers able to operate effectively in a planetary atmosphere. They primarily serve as escort carriers, originally developed to provide defence for convoys and task forces. There are XX decks, their uses ranging from accommodation to engineering workshops, gun-decks and waste storage. The namesake of this class was decommissioned in 2305, after twenty-five years of service, and converted into a hospital ship. The navies of Argentina (2), Brazil (2), Canada (3), Germany (4), Netherlands (1), India (3), Italy (4), Poland (2), Spain (3) and Thailand (1) use versions of these carriers as fleet carriers rather than escorts. On the hangar deck, there are accommodations for approximately five thousand ground attack troops. For planetside incursions, they carry 20 Leopard tanks and 30 Scorpion tanks on the deck below the flight deck; lifts are used to bring them up to the flight deck, where they are loaded onto the transports. Alternate Names Téméraire class – France Príncipe class – Spain Command Systems Ship control Flight Control Combat Systems Offensive Systems Energy Weapons Torpedoes The Alert class' torpedo bays are equipped with the Broadsword Heavyweight Torpedo, fitted in bays on the gun deck that carry two torpedo tubes each and each tube has a magazine capacity of fifty torpedoes. There are forty-eight torpedo bays, with twenty in each broadside and eight for pursuit engagements. Defensive Systems Anti-Air Defence Point Defence Centurion Pulse Cannon Archer Heavy Pulse Cannon Countermeasures Aircraft The Alert class hangars each have the capacity for an entire group of starfighters. They were initially using the FS-85 Seraph before the Predator was brought into service. They also carry a wing each of bombers and interceptors. Sensors Propulsion Layout Specifications Key Data * Complement: 5,650 (524 Officers + 5,126 Warrant/Enlisted) * Ship Crew: 1,500 (140 + 1,360) * Flag Staff: 100 (19 + 81) * Marines: 300 (15 + 285) * Fleet Air Arm: 3,750 (350 + 3,400) * Unit Cost: Dimensions * Length: 1,500 metres * Beam: 200 metres * Height: 170 metres * Gross Mass: 2.1 megatons Performance * Maximum Speed (Hyper): * Economical Speed (Hyper): * Maximum Speed (Realspace): 162,000 km/s * Economical Speed (Realspace): 121,500 km/s * Maximum Acceleration (Hyperspace): 4,356 G * Maximum Acceleration (Realspace): 470 G * Range (Realspace): Aviation Facilities * Starfighters: 2 groups of fighters; 1 wing of interceptors; 1 wing of bombers * Shuttles: Propulsion Armament Point Defence * 60 30 mm plasma arrays (15/15/15/15) Counter Missiles * 16 Taipan Short Range Missile Batteries (4/4/4/4) * 12 Wyvern Medium Range Missile Batteries (3/3/3/3) Naval Guns * 14 90 cm railguns (6/6/2) * 5 150 cm railguns (2/2/1) Torpedoes * 48 Broadsword Heavyweight Torpedo tubes (20/20/8) Category:Escort Carriers of the Royal Navy Category:Escort Carriers Category:Ships of the Royal Navy